1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door check for automobiles and more particularly to a door check which holds the door to desired open positions relative to vehicle body.
2. Statement of Prior Art
A door check used for vehicle door is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-43586 published on Mar. 8, 1985. This prior art check device includes a casing attached to the vehicle door, a roller holder accommodated in the casing and a base member secured to the casing and serving as a cover therefor. Lever attached to the vehicle body is inserted into the casing to be in contact with rollers disposed in the casing and held by the holder. The rollers are slidably moved on the sides of the lever upon door opening and closing. The lever has some detent portions in which the rollers are received for holding the door to any desired positions relative to the vehicle body. According to this conventional structure, some gap or space may be provided between the roller holder and the casing in the lever longitudinal direction. Such gap may cause the casing or base member to generate undesired noises when the rollers are moved on the lever upon door opening or closing operation. Such noises may lead to uncomfortable noises which may be generated within the door as a resonant phenomenon.